


Wolf Den

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Feels, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3, post "Lunar Eclipse." Scott shouldn't have been okay with seeing Isaac and Allison. And he shouldn't have wanted Isaac to stay in his house. But he did. Scott/Isaac, mentions of Scott/Allison, Isaac/Allison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Den

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why this was the first thing that popped in my head while I was brainstorming for a story to fill the love-bingo prompt "Our House". I told a few readers that I was going to test the waters with some Scott/Isaac or Stile/Derek. Fun fact, I've been writing fanfics since '04, but this is my first non-canon slash fic. Something about this friendship, and the budding triangle in season 3, has inspired me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

It shouldn't have been peaceful. It should have been awkward, tense between them. Coming back to the same home should have caused friction. But it didn't.

The Alpha pack was broken. The sense of wrongness, the fear, that had plagued the people of Beacon Hills for months was gone with them. The friends and family he cared about were alive and well. And he had his pack. His own.

Somehow, he was certain seeing Isaac and Allison together should have angered him. Wasn't that how he was supposed to behave, especially now, as an aggressive alpha? Wasn't he supposed make Isaac back off, and shouldn't he find a way to get her for himself? The beta would listen to him - he could almost feel it at his core, that Isaac would obey, if only asked. But Scott couldn't ask that. And he couldn't explain why he didn't feel hurt when he saw their hands touch in the cafeteria or when the couple leaned in close between the library stacks.

"…So, I'd understand if you wanted me to leave."

And, whoa, Scott _really_ couldn't explain why he reacted the way he did when Isaac asked about moving out…That was just...different than expected.

Scott pulled back, lips still numb where they'd pressed against Isaac's with bruising force, cutting off the other werewolf's words, and they both let out shaky breaths. He pushed Isaac back, not realizing until then that his claws were out and tangled in the shoulders of the other young man's hoodie. He held him at arm's length, slowly letting go.

Scott should have been pissed. Jealous. Resentful. Happy to see him gone. Instead he was worried Isaac would leave, and that didn't make any sense. And also on that list of things that didn't make sense? Kissing his roommate.

"You're sure it's okay?" Isaac asked. Again, in that quiet manner of his, as if Scott's response hadn't been answer enough. As if he hadn't noticed Scott attacking his mouth with lips ten seconds earlier.

Scott raised a brow. "Are you serious?"

Scott still felt the same as he had the first night that Isaac asked for a place to stay. Something temporary. Isaac had hidden his desperation well that night; he didn't say, 'I need this,' but Scott heard the words anyway. He hadn't thought twice about letting him share his home. Hadn't considered it strange to have another wolf sleeping in the same room with him.

Now, Scott had to wonder if that wasn't the alpha inside him, waking up, inviting a beta closer. He just didn't know what that warmth in his chest, that power he felt at having another wolf asking him for help, was at the time.

When Isaac only stared back at him, mouth slightly slack without an answer to fill it, Scott sighed.

"You're my pack," Scott said, his voice low.

He took a quick step closer again. He could hear his mother down the hallway, sorting clothes before she headed back to work, and he didn't want her to come in and check on them. Not right now. He wasn't sure she'd understand…Or maybe she'd understand too well. Either way, this was between wolves.

"That makes this your home too," he finished.

Isaac was quiet a moment longer. Then he lowered his head, eyes flickering to gold as he looked up through his lashes and leaned into his alpha, brushing his cheek, the side of his lips against Scott's chin before letting his forehead drop to Scott's shoulder. Scott recognized it as a show of submission, but he wouldn't say as much. Some things didn't need to be talked about or picked apart.

Then he realized that was why he was dealing, with Allison, with Isaac and Allison together. They were two people he loved and who loved him back. Whether he was dating one of them or neither of them, that didn't change how they felt. But that kind of relationship? Another one of those things not to talk about or pick apart.

Scott reached up, running his fingers through Isaac's short hair.

They went to bed without speaking another word, more wolves than men as they laid down, Isaac curling against his alpha's chest. Scott could understand what Derek meant, about betas giving their alpha power. He could feel it building up inside him as he listened to Isaac drift off, content and safe, pressed against him.

It didn't feel exactly sexual. It wasn't the same as having Allison crawling up his body and kissing lines over his stomach. But it felt just as intimate, just as satisfying. He slipped an arm under Isaac's, holding him tight.

Scott saw a sliver of light when his mother opened the door to say she was leaving, but Melissa didn't disturb the two of them, and if she was confused by their new sleeping habits, she didn't bring it up. But Scott looked up, over Isaac, and met her eye before she left. She smiled back at him, at both of them, lit by the hall light behind her, and mouthed an 'I love you'.

She was their den mother, a literal interpretation, and she didn't have to say the words for him to know she included Isaac as part of their household now.

Scott had educated himself as best he could on wolf behavior last summer, and he knew pups only stayed in their den until they were grown up, able to protect themselves. Then they left, never to return. But werewolves were not wolves, and, despite all he'd accomplished, Scott wasn't ready to leave their den, leave their home, for the wilds just yet. And neither was Isaac.

Here, in this moment, against all reason, they were at peace, and Scott didn't want that to change.


End file.
